Facade My Love
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: El Vizconde Druitt descubre quién es su verdadero amor. One-shot.


_**Título: **__Fachada de mi Amor (Facade my love)*Se escucha algo extraño ¿o soy yo?*_

_**Género: **__Humor._

_**Sinopsis: **__El Vizconde Druitt descubre que su verdadero amor es Ciel Phantomhive. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Kuroshitsuji no es mío, de ser así sacaría un capítulo de manga por semana; realmente le pertenece a Yana Toboso. La historia es de Shounen-Ai yo solo la traduzco al español._

_**Warnings: **__Ninguna.. Solo un par de malas palabras por parte del conde Trancy pero no lo creo tan malo._

_**N/A:**__ Invitado especial: ¡Alois Trancy! ¿Por qué? Porque lo digo yo._

_Si, Druitt está totalmente OOC. Ese personaje es difícil. _

_**N/T: **__Esta es una nueva petición de Cherry Phantomhive, así que alerta, amantes de los crack parings(:_

_Empecemos.._

_

* * *

_

–¡Sal de mi closet Alois! Es más, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí en primer lugar?– Exclamó Ciel, tirando del rubio hiperactivo quien continuaba delirando entre el guardarropa, ignorando las quejas de Ciel por completo.

–Ooh. Ciel tiene una ropa muy linda. Déjame vestirte~– Alois sacó un atuendo al azar y lo sostuvo. –Esto luce lo suficientemente bien.

–¡No me vestirás!

–Oh vamos Ciel. ¡Soy un invitado! Así que lo más correcto es complacer a tus invitados. Me agradaría mucho si te vistieras para mi, _ahora_.– Alois lanzó el traje a la cama y sujetó a Ciel por su chaleco, desabotonándolo con rapidez.

El lío había llamado la atención de Sebastián quien abrió la puerta para ver porque gritaba tanto Ciel. Parpadeó, viendo que su maestro estaba siendo desvestido, a regañadientes del caos, y notó que un huésped no deseado había llegado.

–¡Sebastián! ¡Sácalo de aquí AHORA!

Sebastián soltó un "hm", mientras frotaba su barbilla pensativo.

– ¿Está seguro, joven amo? Pareciera que se están divirtiendo.

–_¡Sebastián!_

Sebastián rió y caminó en dirección a ellos, levantando a Alois con facilidad. –Me disculpo, pero al joven amo no le agrada ser tocado tan casualmente por otros.– Dijo colocando a Alois de vuelta sobre sus pies. –Por favor sígame a la sala de estar y prepararé algunos bocadillos y té para usted.

–¡No! ¡Quiero vestir a Ciel!– Dijo Alois golpeando molesto el suelo con su pie como un niño. Le dio la espalda al par, haciendo un puchero, antes de que algo fuera de lo común llamara su atención. Una parte de ello estaba asomándose en el guardarropa, algo que obviamente trataban de esconder. –Y ¿Qué es _esto_?– Rio Alois, corriendo hacia el closet y empujando las demás prendas, revelando lo que parecía ser un vestido. Sobre el estaba colocada una brillante peluca y el sombrero que parecía estar cosido al cabello.

Alois levantó una ceja, volteando la mirada al ahora pálido Ciel.

–Oh. Y pensar que escondí eso tan bien.

Lentamente Alois paseo su mirada entre el vestido y la figura de Ciel, con su cerebro trabajando en las circunstancias y posibles razones. Un _ding_ casi pudo ser oído conforme una terrorífica sonrisa aparecía en los labios del rubio.

–Oh _, _¡_Ciel_!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ciel nunca había sido tan humillado en su vida. Aquí estaba, vestido como una chica, tomando el té con un risueño Alois. La única razón por la que estaba usando ese disfraz de nuevo fue porque si no hacía lo que Alois decía, encontraría una manera de hacer llegar las noticias a las demás personas que él no quería que se enteraran.

–Entonces, _Cecile_, ¿qué prefieres, hombres o chicos?

–_Te mato.– _Susurró Ciel bajo su aliento_._

–Oh ¡eso no es muy femenino Cecile!

–¡Deja de llamarme por ese desagradable nombre!

Las puertas de la sala de estar se abrieron para dar paso a Sebastián que venía con una bandeja llena de pequeños pasteles. Colocó la bandeja en la mesa y se inclinó respetuosamente. –Espero que los disfrute, Mi Lady.

–_¡Sebastián!_

Sebastián rio.

–Me disculpo, no pude evitarlo. Oh y el Vizconde Druitt llegará pronto.

Ciel casi escupió su té y miró horrorizado a Sebastián. –¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué vendrá aquí?– Ciel estaba ahora atascado, si ese espeluznante hombre lo veía vestido de esta manera, también sabría de su horrible secreto.

–¿No recuerda joven amo? El dijo que vendría a visitarlo y usted, siendo el maravilloso anfitrión que es, estuvo de acuerdo en permitirle venir.– Dijo Sebastián, abriendo su reloj de bolsillo. –Debería llegar en 10 minutos a lo sumo, así que creo que lo mejor será ponerle un atuendo más adecuado.

Ciel asintió de acuerdo y se levantó.

–¡Espera! ¡Ordené que Ciel se disfrazara por el resto del día!– Exclamó Alois.

Sebastián sonrió. –Bueno, me disculpo, pero el simplemente no puede ser visto en esta ropa. Si el Vizconde lo ve así, estallaría el caos. Por favor, permítale al joven amo hacer algo a modo de disculpa.

–Prefiero ignorarlo a darle algo– Comentó Ciel.

Alois comenzó a pensar, dando pequeños golpes en su barbilla. Tan pronto como levantó la vista saltó hacia Ciel, parándose frente al chico más bajo. –¡Ya sé lo que quiero!– Rió, sujetando los hombros de Ciel, inclinándose, y rápidamente picoteó con suavidad sus labios.

Ciel parpadeó a la repentina acción y lentamente su rostro se enrojeció. Aunque no era fácil saber si era por enojo o pena.

–Tú.. ¡Tú..!

Alois rió y saltó lejos del puño volador de Ciel antes de mover su mano a modo de despedida. –Me iré a casa ahora. Claude ha estado esperando en el carruaje cerca de una hora. ¡Bye-Bye!– Se despidió y dejó rápidamente la habitación.

–Lo mataré.. Lo _mataré._– Susurró Ciel antes de salir molesto hacia su habitación con Sebastián siguiéndolo. Llegaron a la entrada del salón y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pero entonces de repente, la puerta se abrió.

–¡He llegado Ciel Phantomhive!

Tanto Sebastián como Ciel se congelaron en los escalones, ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para mirar hacia atrás.

–¿Eh?.. Tú.. ¡MI MISTERIOSA AMANTE!

El Vizconde Druitt había llegado temprano.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El Vizconde contempló al chico-vestido-cual-chica al otro lado de la mesa, quién miraba incómoda su regazo. Ciel estaba maldiciendo Alois a muerte por hacerlo ponerse el disfraz para luego ser atrapado por el Vizconde. Así que estaba obligado a pretender ser su "chica soñada".

–Querida, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¡Nunca me lo dijiste!

Ciel alzó su rostro buscando con rapidez en su cerebro cualquier respuesta.

–Uh.. Cecile.. – Dijo en una falsa voz femenina.

–Cecile..– Suspiró soñador el Vizconde. –Te ruego me digas tus razones para estar aquí en la mansión Phantomhive. Acaso ¿el joven conde te invitó para mi disfrute?

–Uh..– Ciel miró hacia Sebastián por ayuda.

–Lady Cecile es de hecho una cercana amiga del joven amo. Ella vino a visitarlo, pero por los momentos, el joven amo está.. enfermo así que ella estaba a punto de ver como se encontraba antes de volver a su casa.

El Vizconde frunció el ceño.

–Aw, así que por eso es que no está presente. Bueno Lady Cecile, ¡porque no me acompaña a mi casa!– Dijo el Vizconde, disparándose de su asiento y tomando la mano de Ciel amorosamente. Ciel retiró su mano con rapidez del contacto y saltó de su asiento por reflejo. Notando lo que había hecho, le dio la espalda rápidamente al otro caballero.

–Lo lamento.. es solo.. ser tocada es tan..– Dijo en un bajo susurro.

El Vizconde asintió y se inclinó. –Me disculpo, por favor, permítame llevarla a mi coach.– Dijo ofreciendo su mano al chico y sonrió. –¡Debemos conversar a solas un tiempo mi amor!

Ciel tembló internamente, el no iba a ir a ningún lado con este loco. –Yo, um, ¡Debo quedarme! ¡De hecho.. soy.. una.. enfermera en entrenamiento.. si eso! ¡Soy una enfermera en entrenamiento por lo cual se me pidió personalmente asistir al Conde Phantomhive hasta que se mejore!

El Vizconde parecía decepcionado por las noticias más poco después se animo de nuevo. –¡Te ayudaré!– Proclamó volteándose hacia Sebastián. –¡Por favor llévanos a la habitación del Conde Phantomhive! ¡No debemos mantener al pobre chiquillo en espera!

_Mierda._ Fue el pensamiento que corrió por las mentes de Sebastián y Ciel.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

–¡Conde Phantomhive! ¡Luce horrible!– Exclamó el Vizconde, mirando hacía el muchacho.

–Uhh.. si.. váyase.. lo contagiaré.–dijo Bard con un agudo tono de voz disfrazado cual Ciel bajo las sábanas. ¿Por qué estaba pretendiendo ser Ciel? Eso es simple. Porque Sebastián se lo pidió en el último segundo.. o bueno, de hecho, solo lo lanzó a la cama y lo cubrió con una manta.

¿Por qué no usó a Finny?

Porque Finny podría sobre emocionarse acerca de esto de ser Ciel y arruinar la sábana.

¿Maylene?

.. Bueno de hecho ella podría haberlo hecho mejor..

¿Tanaka?

Nah, el solo se sitúa a los lados a beber su usual té.

Así que estaban obligados a confiar en Bard.

–¡Incluso tu voz no es agradable! ¡Qué enfermedad tan terrible!– Exclamó el Vizconde y se volteó, dándole la espalda a Bard quien lo miraba con dagas casi saliendo de sus ojos –Lady Cecile, ¡por favor asista a este niño rápido!

Ciel asintió, caminando hacia Bard y colocando en el suelo el kit se primeros auxilios que Sebastián le había dado. Lo abrió y levantó una ceja al ver las variadas agujas y los diferentes líquidos.

–Espera, ¿cuál era el falso? ¡Maldición Sebastian!– Susurró bajo su aliento. Miró hacia atrás y vio al Vizconde de vuelta en su usual trance, mirándolo alegremente y a Sebastián tras él, sonriendo inquietantemente. Logró dedicarles una débil sonrisa y volvió su mirada al maletín de nuevo, para luego proceder a tomar una aguja y un líquido al azar. –B-Bueno.. esto debería.. uh.. ¿funcionar?– Dijo Ciel dificultosamente, conectando la aguja a la vía y revisando a ver si funcionaba correctamente. –De acuerdo, permítame su brazo, Conde.

Bard tragó grueso, el había visto todas las miradas de confusión y preocupación cuando Ciel revolvía en la caja. Temió que su vida estuviera en peligro de no haber elegido el envase con la medicina falsa. Temblando, tendió su brazo y el Vizconde se horrorizó una vez más. –¡Se ha deformado! ¡Debe apresurarse y curarlo Lady Cecile!

Bard gruñó, y comenzó a levantarse para darle su merecido al hombre por burlarse de la estructura de su cuerpo, pero, fue rápidamente empujado de vuelta a la cama y cubierto por Sebastián –El Joven Amo debería _permanecer acostado_ mientras Lady Cecile lo asiste.

Ciel miró el brazo ofrecido y le dio una última mirada de reojo a Sebastián antes de temblando introducir la aguja en un lugar al azar del brazo de Bard.

–¡OUWCH!–Chilló el cocinero antes de que su boca fuera cubierta por la mano de Sebastián.

Ciel extrajo la ya vacía jeringa del brazo y lo cubrió rápidamente con vendajes. Suspiró aliviado de que había terminado antes de ser repentinamente abrazado y de cruzar miradas con un muy deslumbrado Vizconde.

–Lady Cecile, ¡eres increíble! ¡Salvaste al conde Phantomhive de manera tan simple! Y ahora, ¡míralo! ¡Durmiendo tan clamado!

Ciel palideció y miró con rapidez hacia atrás, podía oír a Bard roncar bajo la manta. Así que si uso el líquido equivocado. ¿Por qué diablos puso Sebastián medicinas de verdad allí en primer lugar?

–Uh.. Hahaha.. si.. el estará bien pronto.. ¿Cierto Sebastián?– Preguntó Ciel, sonriendo, bueno era más como una mueca, al mayordomo.

Sebastián asintió, sonriendo,

–Despertará dentro de unas siete u ocho horas con algunos efectos secundarios de mareo y quizás una ligera parálisis en las manos.– Ah, entonces Sebastián había anticipado que Ciel metería la pata. Solo quería sacar del camino a Bard por un rato, preferiblemente hasta que preparara el almuerzo y la cena.

–¡Que noticias tan maravillosas! ¡Entonces Lady Cecile puede acompañarme a mi casa!– Anunció el Vizconde volteándose con ojos brillantes al perturbado chico.

–Yo—

–¡No tomaré un "no" por respuesta!– El hombre tomó la mano de Ciel y la besó gentilmente. –Déjenos ir, mi Lady.– Antes de que Ciel pudiera decir cualquier cosa, comenzó a ser arrastrado con Sebastián siguiéndolo rápidamente.

–Señor, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. ¿Y si necesitara asistir al Joven Amo de nuevo?

–Oh podrían llamar a otra enfermera ¡o incluso a un doctor!

–Ah, cierto.. pero el joven amo solo confía en Lady Cecile.

–No te preocupes, ¡la devolveré antes que despierte!

Los tres estaban ahora en el salón que precede a la entrada con dirección a la puerta. Ciel miraba a Sebastián con pánico tras él, silenciosamente demandando que hiciera algo antes de que fuera llevado.

La puerta se abrió.

–¡Ciel! Olvidé mencionar que yo-..– Alois se paró en la puerta y bloqueó la salida del trío. El parpadeó, mirando al Vizconde con curiosidad antes de que sus ojos divisaran la mano que sujetaba al aun disfrazado Ciel.

–¡Hey! ¿Por qué estas tocando a mi Ciel?– Gritó Alois molesto.

El Vizconde parpadeó.

–¿Tu Ciel?

Alois avanzó y empujó al hombre antes de abrazar a Ciel posesivamente. –Sí, ¡_MI_ Ciel! ¡Solo porque se ve totalmente lindo vestido de esta manera no significa que puedes ir por allí tocándolo!

El Vizconde solo lo miró y finalmente dirigió sus ojos a la callada chica.

–Lady Cecile.. ¿De qué está hablando?

–¿Lady Cecile? ¿Por qué lo llamas así? Solo bromeaba con eso temprano Ciel.. tu sabes que puedes quitarte este disfraz. Me gustas más como un chico.– Alois arrancó la peluca y se la lanzó de vuelta a un sorprendido Sebastián que la atrapó con facilidad.

El silencio apareció.

–Ce.. Ce.. ¿CIEL PHANTOMHIVE?– Exclamó el Vizconde, retrocediendo dramáticamente mientras sujetaba su pecho. En su mente, el podía ver su ruborizada, belleza sonriendo felizmente a él antes de que comenzar a reír maquiavélicamente y transformarse en el estoico Ciel.

Ciel gruñó a Alois y lo empujó lejos mientras que este se quejaba –¿Qué hice yo?

–Entonces..

El trió miró al Vizconde quien parecía haber salido de su shock y los miraba con una seria expresión. –Este es un muy _repentino_ cambio de planes.. Así que debo decir una cosa..– Marchó hacia Ciel mirándolo con cautela.

Ciel tragó grueso, esperando por la respuesta.

–Tú, Ciel Phantomhive..– Dijo abrazándolo de pronto. –¡Siempre serás mi verdadero amor!– Exclamó, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y su mejilla apoyada en la de Ciel.

–¡Ugh! ¡Déjame ir!

–¡Hey! Deja a Ciel jodido pedófilo!

Sebastián observó la escena con una ceja levantada, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

–¿Meow?

El excelente oído de Sebastián captó el sonido y procedió a darse vuelta hacia la fuente, logrando ver a un confundido gatito asomarse en la entrada. Su personalidad dio un giro de 180 grados y se marchó a jugar con su felino amigo.

–¡Sebastián! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Es una orden!– Chilló Ciel, mientras era sofocado por los dos hombres que estaban ordenando el uno al otro soltar al joven conde. Sebastián no oyó a Ciel o escogió ignorarlo, tomar el gatito y marcharse.

–**SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁN!**

**

* * *

**

_**N/A: **__Y vivieron felices para siempre._

_Ciel: ¡ESA ES UNA JODIDA MENTIRA!_

**N/T: **Ta-daaa!

Se me hizo muy cómico este.. Incluso a la caradura de mi onee-chan le causo gracia.. Eso tiene que ser bueno..

Espero te haya gustado Cherry.. No te sientas cohibida de pedir algún otro(:

También quería aprovechar para disculparme por mi reciente ausencia.. Entre la universidad y mi internet bipolar no me dejan casi traducir..

Y bueno.. Ya saben qué hacer si les gustó :3

Oh.. Casi lo olvido.. La autora de La Pesadilla de Sebastián finalmente actualizó.. Esperen pronto el capítulo n_n


End file.
